En el baño de los prefectos
by nachi123
Summary: Había ido ahí por idea de su novio, Harry. Pensando solamente en relajarse, terminó haciendo cosas que no debía ¿Y quien la había encontrado haciendo eso? Exacto, Draco Malfoy. Quien diría que el encuentro con ese rubio, marcaría una diferencia muy grande en la vida sexual de la pelirroja, cosa que con Harry, nunca había pasado.


**Ni el libro, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si no a su respectiva Autora.**

**Hago esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión (Pero si alguien me contrata... no me quejo)**

**Lo unico que me vendría perteneciendo fuera obviamente la trama de la historia... quien me los robe, lo mato.**

**Sin mas que decir, el fic:**

* * *

—Harry, quiero terminar contigo. —dijo Ginny Weasley, en pleno gran comedor, frente a todos y a la hora de la cena, donde, con gran diferencia del desayuno y el almuerzo, era la hora de la comida donde el salón se hallaba mas abarrotado.

El silencio reinó. Y Mientras Ginny se obligaba a mirar esos ojos verdes que alguna vez la habían cautivado, y ahora no podía evitar verlo con cierto remordimiento de conciencia… se dijo, que esto era lo correcto.

Escuchó como harry dejaba salir una profunda respiración, como tratando de no gritar o llorar, lo que fuera.

—…¿por qué? —fue lo que se le ocurrió preguntar a Harry, haciendo que Ginny desviara la mirada, algo apenada. La verdad, hubiera preferido que le gritara, al escuchar su tono de voz, ese tono lleno de amor, que ahora mismo se veía impregnado con toques de tristeza. La pelirroja apretó los puño con fuerza, debía ser fuerte, ya había comenzado con esto, ahora tenía que terminar, y de la mejor manera posible…

—Estoy enamorada de alguien más. —respondió finalmente, en voz baja, pero debido a que todo el gran comedor estaba en un silencio mortal, se escuchó de manera perfecta.

Y mientras aquellos segundos pasaban, los cuales, Ginny sintió que era largas y tortuosas horas, se permitió recordar cual era la razón de que estuviera rompiendo con el gran Harry Potter. Ah claro, el. Que estaba dos mesas más alejadas, seguramente viendo la escena, y ella esperaba, desesperadamente que aquella muestra y delante todo el mundo, fuera suficiente. O que al menos, si el pensaba que ella había perdido la oportunidad, Ginny ya se vería libre del cargo de conciencia de ser infiel a Harry durante tanto tiempo.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior y sonrojándose notablemente, le vino a la mente, la primera vez que había traicionando al pelinegro, con el…

Todo había comenzado, irónicamente, en el momento que Harry había decidido darle la contraseño de uno de los muchos baños de los prefectos que tenía el castillo. Ella, que tenía curiosidad de saber como era, le había dado las gracias a su novio, y tomando todo lo necesario para el baño, se fue a la media noche…

.

Se quedó extasiada ante el esplendor del baño, era precioso.

Baldosas de distintos tonos de ocre estaba en las paredes, todas quebradas y sin forma aparente, pero al verla juntas formaban una especie de mural donde se podían apreciar las olas del mar, que se mecían a la son de un falso viento. Además de haber una hilera llena de lujosos lavabos (Que parecían ser de oro) y un cubículo aparte, donde se suponía que se encontraba el retrete, estaba una hermosa y gran tina que podía pasar por una pequeña piscina.

Maravillada, fue hacia donde estaba los numeraros grifos y según pudo ver, cada uno de ellos contenía una esencia diferente. Abrió con prisa el agua caliente y también abrió el grifo que contenía fresas, pero no conforme, también abrió uno que era de cereza y otro de manzanas. Sonrió complacida, al ver como el agua se teñía de un sutil color rosa y como comenzaban a formarse las burbujas, amaba el olor de las frutas rojas.

Mientras la gran tina terminaba de llenarse, se desvistió dejando toda su ropa en una silla, se desató su largo cabello rojo de la coleta alta que acostumbraba llevar y suspiró felizmente.

—Bien, al fin podré relajarme totalmente —decía la pelirroja, caminando por todo el baño desnuda— Me podré despejar de la escuela, tarea, de pociones, y en especial un idiota rubio oxigenado que odio.

Había jurado escuchar algo, como un tipo de gruñido, pero decidió atribuirlo a las tuberías del baño.

Cuando finalmente la tina se llenó, Ginny cerró la llave de paso. Se sentó en el borde de la tina con los pies metidos en el agua, admirando también la bella cascada que caía en forma de ducha justo delante de una vidriera de colores variados.

Con un suspiro, se dejó caer en el agua, gustosa del sentir el agua caliente contra su piel.

—Esto es vida —susurró levantando una pierna haciendo que el agua se deslizara por ella y formara unas pocas burbujas mas, sonrió complacida antes de meterse enteramente dentro del agua.

Allí, dentro de aquel espacioso y lujoso baño, los problemas parecían deslizarse junto con el agua, se sentía relajada, plena y realizada.

¿Qué importaba los problemas ahora? ¿Qué si por poco reprobaba pociones? ¿Qué si Snape nunca se había lavado el pelo? ¿Qué si tenía que ver al hurón por dos horas seguidas todos los días? ¿Qué si Harry estaba pasado de meloso? ¿Qué si Hermione estaba mas mandona de lo normal? ¿Qué si el mundo iba a estallar? ¿A quien le importaba? ¡A ella no mientras estuviera en esa relajante ducha!

Sintió su cuerpo flojo, libre de tenciones, y totalmente relajado. Después de lavarse el cabello, y estar un par de minutos bajo esa relajante cascada, volvió a la orilla de la tina donde se recostó sobre ella con una brazo a cada lado del borde, echó la cabeza para atrás con un gesto vago.

Estaba levemente sonrojada por el vapor que yacía en el lugar, y el agua tibia estaba comenzando a adormecerla, entrecerró los ojos viendo el oscuro techo.

Ya más relajada, pudo pensar con más detenimiento su vida, más específicamente su relación con Harry.

Mentiría diciendo que su noviazgo con el iba a las tres maravillas. Si, el era muy atento con ella, era dulce, tierno y siempre la complacía en todo, la verdad un amor de hombre. Pero ese era el problema… era muy dulce.

Siempre había visto al gran Harry Potter como una modelo de persona, claro está. Pero más allá de todos los estereotipos que le había puesto y su mirada penetrante de ojos verdes, Ginny había esperado algo más ¿Qué era? Ni ella misma lo sabía.

Tal vez, era ese ardor que era esperado en todos los héroes tanto de fantasía como en la vida real, esa pasión dominante que te hacia temblar, ese frenesí que enloquecería a cualquiera… Si, eso debía ser.

¿Su primera vez? Lo admitía, había sido tierna, pero solo eso. Aunque había sentido algo de placer, no se había sentido igual a todas las historias que había leído en esos libros de historias pasionales (Esos, los que su madre había guardado tan recelosamente en el fono del ático, y Ginny había sacado a escondidas de una caja vieja), ni siquiera había llegado al nivel de las aventuras de una noche que le contaban sus amigas.

Suspiró al sentirse algo estresada. No había disfrutado tanto como creía su primera noche con Harry, y eso era algo que la tenía muy frustrada, y hasta cierto punto desilusionada.

—Tal vez, si le digo una de mis fantasías… —murmuraba cerrando los ojos y soltando una infantil risa— La cosa mejoraría…

Otra cosa que también debía ser el problema, el sexo con Harry, unos meses después de la primera vez, se había convertido en algo muy cotidiano, casi aburrido de atrevía a decir.

Siempre en la cama, después de clases, probablemente en un viernes o en fin de semana. Ambos entraban, se besaban, comenzaban a desvestirse, se acostaban y al final, el la abrazaba de la cintura, le daba uno de sus tantos cumplidos, y ella se acurrucaba en pecho con una de sus tontas sonrisas… Sonrisas que después de un tiempo, se había vuelto forzadas.

Suspiró. Si aunque sea la sorprendiera con algo espontáneo… tampoco pedía que antes de una clase viniera, la metiera a un aula vacía y le desgarrara la ropa, aunque la idea no le sonaba para nada mal… ¡Por Merlín! Quería algo que pasara de lo típico.

Se sonrojó al imaginarse así misma en el escritorio de un salón desierto, tal vez aun con la falda puesta pero subida hasta su cintura dejando mostrar su parte de abajo, con sus bragas fuera, guindando en una de uno de sus pies, sus piernas totalmente abiertas y una cabellera negra entre ellas, dándole sexo oral.

Se mordió los labios, al pensar que Harry succionaba su clítoris lentamente mientras sus dedos jugaban con su interior.

De solo pensarlo se estaba comenzando a sentirse húmeda, y no precisamente por el agua de la tina. Entrecruzó las piernas al sentir una ligera molestia allá abajo.

Sacudió la cabeza, diciéndose así misma que debía de dejar de pensar en esas cosas, si no quería terminar masturbándose en el baño de los prefectos.

Pero otra escena le vino a la mente, más impactante que la anterior si se podía decir.

Estaba totalmente desnuda, sobre una cama grande de doseles verde oscuro, haciendo que contrastara con su blanca piel. Ella estaba a cuatro patas, dándole la espalda a un apuesto chico que la penetraba desde atrás.

Gimió al prácticamente sentir un falo atravesándola, sacudió la cabeza.

—Basta Ginny —de dijo así misma, deteniendo el camino que había comenzando su mano hasta su entrepierna, y también la otra que se había escabullido hasta sus pechos— …Ni siquiera era Harry.

Pero de nuevo otra imagen mental la azotó.

Estaba sobre un chico que se le hacia irreconocible pues parecía que una misteriosa sombra lo cubría… pero eso hacia la experiencia mas excitante.

Mientras ella los masturbaba lentamente antes de meter el miembro entero del chico en su boca, el le daba igual o mas placer a ella. No había podido ni bien terminar de meterse entera la polla del muchacho cuando sentía de repente como un orgasmo la sacudía entera.

Y, cuando menos se lo esperaba el muchacho le había dado media vuelta, abierto las piernas a más no poder y penetrado fuertemente…

—¡Ah! —gimió Ginny, no sabiendo muy bien cuando sus manos habían reiniciado su camino hasta la intimidad y pechos de ella, pero esta vez, sin querer parar. En lo único que se concentraba era que la imagen mental de ella y ese chico no se esfumara de su mente, ni que sus dedos dejaran de hacer lo que estaban haciendo.

Se acariciaba superficialmente, solo jugando con su entrada, mientras que su mano acunaba uno de su pecho y apretaba sin mucha fuerza, imaginándose a ella teniendo un sexo tan lento pero a la vez tan placentero que la hacia alucinar a colores. Pero pronto necesitó más.

—Ah, mas… por favor —dijo al aire, imaginándose que le pedía al chico que intensificara sus caricias, y como si aquel hubiera accedido, la caricias que ella se hacia fueron mas allá.

Con lentitud, fue separando los pliegues de a poco para concentrarse en su clítoris, donde presionó con insistencia para liberar un poco la presión que sentía. Al mismo tiempo, los masajes en sus senos aumentaron, a tal nivel que comenzó a jugar con sus pezones endurecidos.

Comenzó a jadear cada vez más fuerte, tratando de no gemir, para que así, la pena de estarse masturbando en el baño de prefectos no se hiciera presente en ella, al menos no en esos momentos.

Su rostro que había estado inclinado hacia delante, tratando de disfrutar las caricias a su mejor esplendor pero al mismo tiempo como queriendo esconderse así misma, totalmente sonrojada mostraba placer, comenzó a adquirir un rojo cada vez mas intenso.

Gimió sonoramente cuando sus dedos se metieron en su interior, y echó la cabeza para atrás. No sabía en que momento había aceptado ir más allá aun, pero al hacerlo, había liberado una presión, que ahora se disolvía de a poco cada vez que sacaba y metía sus dedos en su interior.

Se sentía tan cerca, levantó las caderas buscando mas contacto entre sus dedos y las paredes internas de su intimidad, y aunque sabía lo que quería estaba difícil, moviendo un poco más los dedos, pudo conseguirlo, la cima del placer.

Pronto, tanto la caricias comos los gemidos se hacían cada vez mas desenfrenadas. Se apretó con fuerza su pecho al sentir como sus dedos hurgaban en su interior presionando ese punto que la hacia casi llorar.

—Ya casi… —pensaba jadeando, sintiendo como sus paredes internas se aprestaban de a poco, estaba consiguiendo el orgasmo, pronto sentiría como esa presión en su bajo vientre descendería dramáticamente y ella se encontraría volando entre la fuerza del orgasmo— Ah, un poco más…

Estaba tan cerca, gimió con fuerza sabiendo que una estocada mas se encontraría realizada.

—¿Disfrutando tu sola, Weasley? —una voz que arrastraba las palabras la hizo detenerse en el acto.

Aun con esa posición tan vergonzosa, se atrevió a abrir los ojos, para mirar al altivo rubio de Draco Malfoy mirándola imponente, con esa sonrisa petulante que lo caracterizaba, y lo que era peor…

Estaba desnudo.

De repente, Ginny pareció recordar donde estaba, como se hallaba y que estaba haciendo. Con el placer yéndose a tirones dándole paso a la pena y el bochorno, se quitó las manos de su cuerpo, se dio media vuelta arrastrándose hasta la pared opuesta, lo mas posible alejada de Malfoy; y se hundió hasta el cuello en la tina, agradeciendo que las burbujas aun estuvieran presentes.

La Weasley no sabía que decir. Su peor enemigo la había encontrado masturbándose, un sonrojo pasó por sus mejillas, nada que ver con el placer que había sentido.

Pero como era habitual cuando estaba cerca de ese rubio, dejaba la pena de lado y se atrevía a responder.

—¿Qué se supone que haces aquí, Malfoy? —le preguntó despectivo, con ese tono tan parecido a Percy Weasley. Frunció el ceño cuando miró como el alzaba una ceja con diversión.

—Pues resulta que este es, Weasley, el baño de los prefectos; y yo soy, pues, un prefecto —Ginny tenía ganas de decir que eso no respondía su pregunta, pero por desgracia, si lo hacia— Ahora, la pregunta sería mas bien hacia ti ¿Qué haces aquí?

Preguntó acusadoramente, pero al parece no dándole mucha importancia. Pues, mientras hablaba, con confianza se había agachado y sentado en el borde de la tina, con los pies dentro del agua.

—Pues bañándome —respondió la pelirroja como si hubiera sido lo más obvio, bueno en realidad lo era.

—¿En serio? —preguntó divertido el rubio— Yo no sabía que tuvieras una manera tan particular de bañarte. Si me preguntas, estabas haciendo otra cosa…

Si, Ginny Weasley estaba atrapada, pero no por eso iba a demostrar lo nerviosa que estaba.

—¿Y según tu, que estaba haciendo, hurón? —le preguntó arqueando una ceja y se cruzaba los brazos.

—Te estabas masturbando —respondió con sencillez el rubio, después miró fijamente a Ginny, rió con soberbia— ¿Qué pasa comadreja, que San Potter no te da suficiente placer que recurres a otros medios?

Auch, jake mate. Ginny desvió la vista, si querer que Malfoy mirara su expresión de fastidio.

Draco rió, dándose cuenta que había dado justo en el clavo.

—¿De verdad que no es tan bueno en la cama? —preguntó como si fuera algo normal, totalmente esperado del gran Harry Potter.

Pero Ginny no dijo nada, no pensaba verle la cara a se rubio oxigenado. Estaba más concentrada en otras cosas como para defender la reputación de su novio: Por ejemplo, como salirse de aquella situación, y por supuesto, sin que Malfoy la viera desnuda.

Se cruzó de brazos cubriendo su pecho de miradas indiscretas, sabía que Draco Malfoy no despegaba sus ojos de ella. Se mordió el labio repentinamente ansiosa… ¡Sin tan solo tuviera el cerebro de Hermione para pensar en una vía de escape! En momentos tensos como estos, ella se quedaba paralizada por lo menos un minuto entero, antes de ponerse a actuar torpemente.

—Si tan solo me hubiera dejado terminar —pensó Ginny sintiendo sus pezones aun endurecidos contra sus brazos. Tragó nerviosamente, aunque la presencia del rubio había bajado su "momento" por así decirlo, aun se sentía excitada. Suspiró frustrada, aun teniendo la tentación de bajar sus dedos para terminar el trabajo, pero se contuvo.

Miró su ropa, donde, medio escondida entre la falda de su uniforme, relucía su varita, si tan solo pudiera salir corriendo de una, agarrarla y lanzarle un hechizo a Malfoy. Pero de nuevo, la sola idea de que viera su cuerpo a toda su luz, la detuvo, no pensaba darle ese placer al rubio. Se fijó en los pilares que rodeaban todo el baño, dando un tipo de margen, que aislaba de toda lo demás. Tal vez si se corría rápidamente y justo después de agarrar su varita se escondía entre uno de ellos, era rápida, seguramente Malfoy no la vería…

Un momento.

Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Qué demonios hacia Malfoy en este lugar? O algo que la intrigaba mas aun ¿Cómo había hecho para entrar sin que ella se diera cuenta? ¡Si hasta se había desvestido y todo! De repente la respuesta llegó a su mente.

—¡Estabas escondido aquí! —acusó Ginny recordando una voz molesta, pero que en esos momento no había prestado atención— ¡Viste cuando entré y me metí a la tina!

Draco estaba levemente sorprendido, esperaba cualquier reacción de la pelirroja, salvo está. Desde que se pusiera a gritar como loca, hasta que se abalanzara y lo besara, pero que se quedara quieta analizando la situación, no.

—¿Qué si lo hice? —preguntó descarado, queriendo ver que respondería la pelirroja.

—¡Eso es una invasión a la privacidad! —le gritó a Draco, acercándose a el de repente, pero gateando, no dispuesta a que el viera su cuerpo— ¡Así sea el baño de los prefectos…! ¿Como vas a hacer algo así? ¿Acaso te dedicas a espiar a personas bañándose?

A cada palabra daba otro pequeño paso hacia Malfoy, y cuando terminó con sus reclamos, quedaron frente a frente.

Draco sonrió burlonamente a verla arrodillada frente a el. Ginny enfurecida adivinando los pensamientos del rubio, apoyó sin darse cuenta ambas manos en las piernas del rubio para soportar su propio peso y así poder mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, y así tal vez intimidarlo al saber lo furiosa que estaba.

Draco no cambió su expresión de orgullo.

Y Ginny hubiera sabido la razón de eso, si no fuera porque estaba demasiado enfocada en mantenerle la guerra visual a Malfoy, como para darse cuenta que le había expuesto de la cintura para arriba su cuerpo al rubio.

—A personas no, solo a una —le comentó con simpleza, sonriendo al ver como ella fruncía el ceño.

De pronto, decidió ponerse en acción, así que tomándola de la cintura con firmeza la alzó y apretó contra el, cerrando el poco espacio que había dejado Ginny entre los dos, y dejando también sus caras, a pocos centímetros de separación.

—¿Q-qué crees que haces? —preguntó Ginny tanto incomoda como nerviosa por la repentina acción de Malfoy, sin mencionar que estaban desnudos.

Seguramente buscaba humillarla, como siempre. Así que preparando su mano para una fuerte bofetada, se mentalizó en poner todas sus fuerzas en ella, pero Draco atrapó su mano cuando apenas si la alzó.

Lo miró con rabia contenida. Pero se paralizó al ver la cara de Malfoy.

Tratando de pasar por alto sus rasgos perfectamente delineados, sus labios carnosos, su cabello rubio platinado que ahora se encontraba despeinado dándole un aspecto sexy, y su perfecta piel nacarada; pudo ver sus ojos de acero un deseo nunca antes visto en cualquier persona, y para Ginny, nunca había visto a nadie con esa intensidad en la mirada.

De un momento a otro, dejó de respirar agitadamente, solo dejando pasar su tenue aliento mezclándolo con el del rubio, se pasó la lengua por los labios.

Y solo después de un corto intercambio de miradas, donde el último segundo fue cuando Ginny dejó de forcejear, Draco la besó.

Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida y se quedó totalmente inmóvil al sentir la lengua del rubio pidiendo la entrada, o mas bien exigiendo la entrada, pero Ginny no respondía, estaba en estado de Shock.

El rubio, haciendo gala de su limitada paciencia, apretó más la cintura de Ginny contra si mismo haciendo que ella quedara ya aun agachada pero de cuclillas debido a la altura del rubio, y con algo de fuerza metió la lengua en la cavidad de ella.

Ginny ahogó un gemido al sentir la lengua del rubio recorriendo su boca entera, con una rudeza que la dejaba algo desconcertada, pero a la vez con una armonía donde se sintió desfallecer. Queriendo ser parte del juego, Ginny comenzó a responder con entusiasmo el beso que Draco le daba, enredando su lengua con la de el y succionando cada tanto.

Draco sonrió al separarse, viendo a la pelirroja que no despegaba la mirada de el, sonrojada.

No era posible, se dijo. ¿Besarse con Draco Malfoy? El gran descendiente de una importante familia de sangre pura, hijo de mortifago, enemigo de Harry Potter, su novio…

No, definitivamente no estaba bien. Puso las manos sobre el pecho de Draco, para empujarlo y separarse de el, pues no debían…

Pero Draco ante la acción de Ginny, la besó nuevamente, quizás más fuerte que la vez anterior. Sin siquiera dejar que ella se separara un centímetro, fue subiendo una de sus manos que tenía firmemente en su cintura, parra poder recorrerla enteramente.

Solo se separaron para recuperar el aire, para luego besarse nuevamente. Esta vez dejando que ella tomara el control, sintiendo como la pelirroja rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de el, y poco después enredaba sus dedos en las hebras platinadas de Draco.

—Esto no esta bien… —sonrió pícaramente la pelirroja, bajando una de sus manos que rodeaba el cuello de Draco hasta el pecho de el, convirtiéndolo en una larga caricia. La pelirroja se pasó la lengua por sus labios nuevamente, se moría por probar esas gotas de agua que resbalaban por el pecho del rubio.

—¿Acaso importa? —preguntó Draco sonriendo también, acariciando la pierna de Ginny hasta donde pudiera llegar. Después, de un momento a otro, tomó firmemente la barbilla de la pelirroja entre su mano— Escúchame Weasley, esta es tu ultima oportunidad, si continuamos… no pararé.

¿Acaso le estaba dando una oportunidad para retractarse? Ginny bajó la mirada, pensando un instante.

Con solo besar al rubio había conocido había conocido todo el furor y pasión que no había tenido en cuatro meses de sexo, simple y vacío sexo.

Ella deseaba conocer la pasión, el límite de la excitación a la que una persona podía llegar, quería sentirse totalmente desinhibida… y estaba segura que con Malfoy lo lograría.

Subió la mirada, que tenía una mezcla entre la excitación, la determinación y un toque de curiosidad. Draco encontró interesante esa combinación en la mirada de ella.

—…Esto no saldrá de aquí, Malfoy —aclaró ella con la mirada seria. El rubio sonrió asintiendo, dando así su consentimiento.

Tomándola de la cintura con suma facilidad, la alzó y la sentó entre sus piernas. Ginny se mordió el labio inferior y echó la cabeza para atrás cuando Draco comenzó a besarle el cuello.

Mientras sus labios estaban entretenido en el cuello blanco de ella, lamiendo lentamente para después besarlo y mas tarde mordisquearlo. Sus manos la recorrían entera, comenzando desde las caderas subiendo por la cintura, la espalda de ella, y bajando suavemente para acariciar sus piernas.

Caricias ligeras y sin mucho furor, pero el solo sentir las tibias manos de Draco recorriendo su fría piel, la hacían estremecer a algo muy cercano a placer. Más con los suspiros que soltaba por los besos cada vez más fuertes en una zona especialmente sensible en su cuello, la hacían entrecerrar los ojos.

—…No… no me dejes marcas —dijo en un murmullo, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño cuando sintió como Draco aumentaba la intensidad de los besos.

—Como quieras —fue lo que dijo Draco, sonriendo contra su piel. Hace mucho que ya le había dejando una buena marca que decía que el había estado allí, y la pelirroja no se había dado ni cuenta.

Con diversión fue bajando entre lamida y besos, llego hasta la clavícula de Ginny donde se permitió dejar una pequeña mordida, disfrutando al sentir como la pelirroja se sobresaltaba.

Ginny contuvo la respiración al ver a donde se dirigía Draco, y cerró los ojos cuando sintió como una de las manos de el se dirigía también a ese lugar.

Draco se separó de repente, admirando las dos montañas blancas de Ginny, posando su mano en una de ellas, solo rozándola suavemente. Ginny se mordió el labio inferior, conteniendo un gemido. El rubio, que no pasó eso por alto, sonrió con algo de malicia. Acunando el pecho de ella en la mano, lo palpó con algo más de fuerza haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera a Ginny.

La pelirroja, sintiéndose temblar posó las manos en los hombros de el, para poder tener un mejor soporte. Bajó la mirada, para que así el rubio no la viera aprovechando que el flequillo le cubría los ojos, y mejor aun, con solos entreabrirlos un poco, podía ver lo que Draco le estaba haciendo.

Draco, con la otra mano bien puesta en la cintura de Ginny para que esta no intentara separarse, fue bajando lentamente hasta tenerla en su cadera. Mientras que la otra mano no paraba de atender el pecho de Ginny, comenzando a pasar el pulgar por el pezón, muy ligeramente, casi como si se estuviera burlando de ella.

Ginny dejó escapar un gemido, entregando así la poca cordura que le quedaba. Ya de por si eran una fuerte estimulación que Draco la acaricia de aquella manera, pero verlo como lo estaba haciendo… se estaba convirtiendo delirante.

Gimió mas fuerte cuando el Slytherin, apretó el pezón de ella entra sus dedos pulgar e índice. Ginny comenzó a jadear, esperando que no fuera tan sonoro, puesto que no quería darle ese gusto a Malfoy.

Más no pudo callar mucho con lo siguiente.

Draco sonrió divertido ante la resistencia de la Gryffindor, jalando un poco el pezón, consiguiendo lo que el quería: Que la pelirroja gimiera con fuerza. Dejando el pecho derecho de Ginny, fue a entender al izquierdo. Repitiendo las mismas acciones que la vez anterior, complacido de que la pelirroja ya gimiera sin restricciones.

—Son tan sensibles… —dijo en un murmullo, pellizcando el pezón erecto entre sus dedos. La pelirroja ahogó un gritó al sentir el pequeño pero excitante dolor.

Sonrió altanero al verla subir la vista rápidamente con el ceño fruncido, algo despeinada y con el rostro sonrojado. Con delicadeza acarició una de las mejillas de ella lentamente.

—No juegues conmigo, Malfoy —puntualizó con la mirada fija en el. Draco no cambió ni su sonrisa ni su mueca de arrogante.

—¿O sea que no puedo hacer esto? —Preguntó Bajando la cabeza, pasando la punta de la lengua en todo la extensión del cuello de Ginny.

—…No —la voz de Ginny tembló.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó nuevamente dejando un camino de besos desde el cuello hasta los pechos de Ginny.

—Yo… ah —suspiró, entrecerrando los ojos sin mirar un punto en especifico, sintiendo como su sonrojo aumentaba a como se acercaba cada vez mas el rubio.

—Respóndeme Weasley —ordenó el rubio mientras apretaba unos de los pechos de ella, haciendo gemir de inmediato, subió un poco la vista para que la pelirroja lo mirara— ¿Puedo o no puedo?

Y dicho, pasó la punta de su lengua muy lentamente por el pezón endurecido de Ginny. La chica cerró los ojos y puso las manos en el cuello del rubio.

—Joder, si puedes Malfoy… hazme lo que quieras —dijo ella en un susurro lleno de erotismo. Draco miró como Ginny echaba la cabeza hacia atrás dejando que su larga cabello rojo fuego también bailara con ella. Sonriendo con una morbosa sensualidad, continuó con su trabajo.

Con la misma lentitud que la vez anterior, volvió a pasar la punta de su lengua por el pezón de Ginny, disfrutando el gemir de ella. Juguetón tomó la punta entre sus labios, comenzado a succionar lentamente, atrayendo mas el cuerpo de Ginny hacia el.

La pelirroja alzó la cabeza mientras enredaba los dedos en el cabello rubio de el, mordiéndose los labios al ver, o peor aun, sentir lo que el le hacia a sus pechos.

—Malfoy… —gimió en un susurro Ginny observando como el lamía su pezón rápidamente cansándole unos particulares escalofríos, antes de morder— ¡Oh!

Draco se alejó orgulloso de ver los picos de esas montañas duras, y enrojecidas por las leves mordidas de el.

Ginny, tomó la barbilla de Draco en un rápido y sorpresivo movimiento. El rubio la miró, sonreía con una malicia más con sus vivos ojos avellanas creaban un mirar altamente adictivo.

—Ahora me toca a mi —le dijo antes de besarlo ferozmente. Draco correspondió encantado, poniendo nuevamente sus manos en las caderas de Ginny acariciando sus piernas.

Ginny sonrió juguetona, mordiendo al separarse el labio inferior de Draco el cual dejó escapar un muy sutil gruñido. Sin dejar de sonreír, fue bajando a besos pasando por la línea de la marcada quijada de el, hasta llegó a su cuello donde comenzó a alternar besos, lamidas y pequeñas mordidas.

El rubio soltaba pequeños suspiros, lo que estimulaba a la pelirroja para continuar. Con lentitud, fue bajando sus manos desde la clavícula de Draco hasta llegar a sus pectorales y músculos inferiores, acariciando la piel pálida de el, y arañando levemente sus abdominales.

Draco mantenía los ojos abiertos mirándola, curioso de lo que la pelirroja haría. Posando su gris mirada en el cuerpo de la Weasley, desde su pecho que subía y bajaba a medida que ella respiraba, pasando por sus labios rellenos y seductores, y hasta por sus manos delicadas y uñas pintadas se rojo, que ahora mismo procuraban marcarlo. Sonrió complacido.

Ginny mordió con fuerza el cuello de Draco, para después lamer delicadamente como en son de disculpa. Sonriendo maliciosamente, viendo una marca que se estaba comenzando a formar, después de todo el nunca le había dicho que no hiciera eso,

Sus manos, atrevidas fueron bajando mas hasta quedar ambas en la macada "V" que formaba el bajo vientre de Draco. En ese momento Ginny se retiro del cuello del rubio, mirándolo con tal inocencia que hacia parecer que no hubiera hecho nada segundos atrás.

—Weasley… —gruñó el, no feliz de que la pelirroja se hubiera detenido.

—Dime… Draco —preguntó ella de forma inocente, bajando solo un centímetro más sus manos, el entrecerró los ojos.

Claro, Draco no había pasado por alto que la Weasley le hubiera llamado por su nombre. Descubrió que realmente, no sonaba mal viniendo de los labios carnosos de ella.

—Continua, Ginebra —dijo en un tono que, ninguno de los dos supo definir si era una orden o una suplica. Ginny, que había pensando en torturarlo un poco mas, al escucharlo decir su nombre completo en aquel tono, no lo resistió.

Ginny sonrió, bajando solo el dedo índice hasta la punta del miembro del rubio, presionando con algo de fuerza, haciendo que de inmediato Draco gruñera levemente. La pelirroja sonrió al ver la notoria impaciencia de el, bajando juguetona su dedo delineando la extensión del chico.

Escuchando como Draco contenía otro jadeo, Ginny decidió finalmente darle algo de liberación al rubio. Así que, delineando una vez mas el miembro de Draco desde la punta hasta la base, tomo entre su mano el falo de él.

Presionó solo un poco, divertida de la cara que el rubio ponía, puesto que el se estaba conteniendo todos los gemidos y jadeos. Con la intención de sonsacarle todos los sonidos que se estaba conteniendo, la pelirroja inició con su mano un lento movimiento de vaivén.

Draco entrecerró los ojos y frunció mas los labios para no dejar escapar ningún tipo de sonido, estos se volvieron una línea delgada. Esa comadreja, estaba jugando con el. Con solo ver su sonrisa picara se sabía lo que quería, quería verlo rendido. Rendido antes sus caricias, besos y roces. Que rogara por una mínima acción suya, y que gimiera por alto diciendo su nombre entre suspiro y suspiro.

Draco afiló la vista, esa pelirroja no lo lograría. Ella no lo vería bajado de su nube orgullo, así la Weasley estuviera haciendo lo mas placentero del mundo…

—Está tan… dura —susurró Ginny, con un tono de voz tan condenadamente sexy que Draco no fue capaz de otra cosa más que gruñir.

Ginny subió la mirada, desde su posición tenía una vista perfecta de Draco. Con curiosidad, aumentó solo un poco mas la velocidad de sus movimientos, sintiéndose satisfecha de ver como Draco temblaba bajo su roce.

Bajó la mirada, viendo el trozo de carne que tenía entre su mano. Aun a esas alturas, se sonrojó. Un miembro largo y eréctil, donde unas venitas surcaban el tronco de el, y una gota de liquido pre-seminal sobresalía de la punta del pene. Además claro, que por el agua y mano mojada del Ginny, el miembro se encontraba húmedo.

Ginny miró y continuó con sus movimientos lentos, solo aumentando la velocidad cuando escuchaba un gruñido de Draco, a modo de compensación. Nunca se había imaginado estar en este tipo de situacion tan excitante, y menos aun con Draco Malfoy, el enemigo de su novio. En el baño de los prefectos, ambos desnudos. Ella dentro de la tina y Draco sentado en el borde de esta, mientras ella lo masturbaba...

—Arg… Ginebra —Draco entrecerró los ojos, dejando escapar un muy ronco gemido. Ginny sonrió complacida.

Bajó una vez más la mirada, y se relamió. Pensando en hacer una cosa que con Harry no había hecho jamás. Una, porque a el mismo le avergonzaba y, otra porque a Ginny nunca le había llamado realmente la atención, hasta ahora.

La pelirroja detuvo todo movimiento, haciendo que Draco abriera los ojos y bajara la mirada para exigirle que volviera a los que esta haciendo. Solo cuando Ginny tuvo la atención de el, fue que sonrió, bajó la cabeza y lamió la punta.

Draco la miraba embelesado. Como esa cara pecosa y de ojos avellana, sonreía traviesa mente antes de hacer aquello. Esa niña era…

—Dime Draco —dijo Ginny, lamiendo una vez mas— ¿Continuo?

No, definidamente de niña, no tenía nada.

Draco extendió su mano y acarició el cabello rojo de Ginny, enredando su dedos entres los mechones de el.

—Continua, Ginebra—susurró. El orgullo al carajo, ya después esa pelirroja se las pagaría, mientras, el se abocaría solamente a disfrutar.

Ginny sonrió con malicia. Acercando sus labios nuevamente al miembro del chico y mientras su mano aun seguía bombeando, pasó su lengua por toda la extensión de el, disfrutando la cara de placer que Draco ponía.

Irremediablemente, su juego no terminó. Dando una pequeña lamida a la punta, miró a Draco de tal manera, que este se dijo que tal mujer no podía tener esa combinación perfecta de inocencia y lujuria. Ginny sonrió una vez mas, lamió rápidamente para desesperar un poco más al rubio, y después introdujo el miembro del chico en su boca, succionando con fuerza.

—Ah, mierda —gruñó Draco cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, teniendo aun su mano en la cabellera de la pelirroja, comenzó a imponerle un ritmo.

Ginny subía y bajaba la cabeza, proporcionándole un tremendo placer al rubio. Una vez más paso la lengua por toda la extensión, para después volver a succionar. Draco se mordió el labio inferior para no gemir, solo permitiéndose soltar un ocasional gruñido. Pero, cuando la pelirroja utilizó los dientes no pudo evitar gemir de la sorpresa, más no le había dolido, en realidad le había resultado tremendamente satisfactorio.

Con tal vez, un poco mas de la fuerza necesaria, Draco movió su mano en el cabello de Ginny, haciendo que ella fuera más rápido, mientras sus caderas se movían ansiosamente,

La pelirroja succionó con fuerza una vez mas, y Draco sin poderlo retener por mas tiempo, culminó.

—Arg, joder —gruñó el rubio cerrando los ojos con fuerza, sintiéndose totalmente pleno. A pesar de haberse corrido recién, era un hecho, aun quería más.

Ginny se encontraba con el rostro sonrojando y jadeaba, tratando de recuperar el aire. Se relamió, volviendo a probar la esencia del rubio. Contrariamente a lo que había creído, ese sabor no era repugnante, se atrevía a decir, que hasta sabía bien. Y antes, de que se terminara de recuperar y normalizar la respiración, sintió como la alzaban por las axilas y la besaban con ferocidad.

—Me toca a mi otra vez, pelirroja. —murmuró contra su labios, ante de morder y jalar el labio de inferior de ella, que gimió excitada.

Draco la tomó y la dejó fuera de la piscina, y el quedó dentro esta vez. Sonrió maliciosamente, desde esa perspectiva tenía una vista perfecta de la intimidad y los senos de la pelirroja. Sin dejar su sonrisa, apoyó sus manos en el marco de la piscina y haciendo impulso, se subió encima de Ginny.

Alzo la mano y le acarició la mejilla, en un gesto el cual ninguno de los dos supo identificar. Pero luego de un par de segundos, bajó la mirada y la besó con pasión, mientras su mano bajaba en una larga caricia, pasando por su cuello, hasta llegar a uno de los pechos de la pelirroja. Lo agarró con fuerza haciendo que ella gimiera, y con una fuerza precisa pellizcó el endurecido pezón, mientras su boca se entretenía mordiendo y succionando el otro.

—Ah, Draco —jadeó Ginny en busca de oxigeno— Da-dame mas…

—¿Qué, quieres esto? —preguntó Draco separándose momentáneamente, mientras sus dedos trazaban un camino hacia el bajo vientre de su compañera. La pelirroja gimió en protesta cuando el se detuvo, justo, en su monte de Venus— Dímelo Ginebra, ¿Lo quieres?

Ginny lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados e hizo un enternecedor puchero, que con sus mejillas sonrojadas, creaban una cara realmente deseable, Ginny esperaba que, con esa cara el rubio fuera más benevolente y decidiera complacerla, Mas Draco no se dejó convencer por esa cara, sabiendo lo realmente mala que era la pelirroja, no se iba a dejar engañar. Sonriendo con malicia, hizo una caricia que le produjo cosquillas a Ginny.

—¿No lo quieres, Ginebra? —le preguntó— ¿No quieres conocer la cima del placer? ¿Cómo es desfallecer ante los brazos de un hombre? ¿Llegar al orgasmo, el cual San Potter n te ha podido dar? Respóndeme…

Dicho esto, Draco bajó su mano hasta la intimidad de la pelirroja. Ginny cerró los ojos, sintiendo como los dedos del rubio comenzaban a jugar con ella, pero aun no llegaban a un punto en especifico…

—Ah, si… si quiero —asintió Ginny, queriendo que Draco Malfoy le enseñara ese placer porque el que tanto había soñado. Con desesperación tomó la mano del rubio y la dirigió mas hacia dentro, pero la mano de de el, no se movió ni media centímetro.

—No, no —negó con la cabeza Draco sonriendo, tomando las manos de Ginny y subiéndola por encima de su cabeza— Quieta, pelirroja. Si quieres esto… —Draco, con la mano que tenía libre separó los pliegues de Ginny— te lo daré.

Dicho esto, dos de sus dedos se metieron en su interior, buscando la cima de placer de Ginny. Ella, gimió cuando los dedos de Draco encontraron ese botón y lo comenzaron a frotar con rapidez, comenzó a jadear desesperada.

—¡Ah, Draco! ¡Así, sigue! —le animaba ella entre gemidos, arqueando su espalda y dándole una vista magnifica al rubio de su cara llena de placer y de sus pechos que subían y bajaba a medida de su respiración acelerada.

Draco sonreía, viendo como Ginny no paraba de gemir ante el tacto de el. Trazando pequeños círculos sobre el clítoris de la pelirroja, sus dedos sentía cada vez mas, la humedad de la vagina de ella. Con diversión, pellizcó con algo de fuerza, disfrutando enormemente el chillido de ella. Podía jurar, que nunca en su vida, había encontrado a una mujer que gimiera y actuara como ella a la hora del sexo, y eso, de alguna manera, no lo comprendía.

Llevaba deseando a la pelirroja desde hace un tiempo, lo admitía. Cada vez que veía por los pasillos su cabello rojo fuego, no podía evitar preguntarse como sería enredarlo entre sus dedos. Teniendo la necesidad de escuchar su melodiosa voz, la retaba cada vez que la veía, y, aunque las palabras que le dirigía ella, eran hirientes siempre, no podía evitar verse tanto ilusionado como humillado; cada vez que escuchaba esa voz tan jodidamente sexy.

Y ahora su cuerpo perfecto, con el que había fantaseado tantas veces, ahora lo tenía bajo suyo, retozando de placer. Aquello labios carnosos y de color rojo, los podía besar cuantas veces lo quisiera. Pero lo mejor era, a su parecer, que finalmente había cumplido una de sus más secretas ambiciones: Poder dominar el león interior de ella.

Sonriendo con orgullo, dejó el clítoris de la pelirroja, para después, meter con fuerza, dos dedos dentro de su intimidad. El resultado fue que, la pelirroja gritó en un fuerte gemido su nombre.

—Oh, por Merlín —jadeó Ginny, sintiendo como Draco alcanzaba con suma facilidad el punto que ella le había costado tanto encontrar, y como Harry nunca había atinado a el. Cuando Draco comenzó a meter y sacar sus dedos, Ginny se dijo que necesitaba algo mas grande… mas grueso, mas caliente, mas largo…— Ya, Draco… ya estoy lista….

—¿Mmmm? —el rubio se hizo el desentendido, mirando a Ginny con una sonrisa juguetona. Sacó con lentitud, los dedos en su interior, viendo como un liquido se resbalaba entre ellos, mantuvo a la espera a Ginny, mientras el saboreaba la esencia de ella con suma lentitud, mirando directamente los ojos castaños de ella— ¿Qué quieres, pelirroja?

Ginny gimió en desesperación. Necesitaba ya, a Malfoy dentro de ella. Enredó las piernas en las caderas de el y se abrazó a su cuello, pasó su lengua por el cuello de el.

—Quiero que me cojas, Draco —le dijo directamente, con voz seductora— fuerte, duro y ahora.

Eso, fue más de lo que Draco pudo resistir. Se separó un poco del cuerpo de Ginny, y llevó su erecto pene a la entrada de ella. Rozándolo inicialmente contra los labios de Ginny, solo para hacerla desesperar un poco más, la penetró en una sola estocada.

El grito de ella, fue el que ahogó el sonido bestial que surgió de los labios de Draco, que se sentía en la cima del placer al sentirse dentro de esa cavidad húmeda y apretada.

Sin poder esperar a que su acompañante se ajustara a su tamaño, Draco tomó las piernas de Ginny y las separó lo más posible, para de inmediato mover sus caderas de una manera brutal contra las de ellas.

Ginny gimió con fuerzas, sintiendo al rubio a todo su esplendor, y de tal manera, que pensaba que la partiría en dos. No estaba exagerando, estaba segura que si el rubio continuaba con aquel ritmo incesante, ella se desmayaría de tanto placer. Sonriendo con total perversión, se abrazó al cuello de Draco, escondiendo su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, arañó su espalda.

—Me encantas como me estas cogiendo, sigue así, Draco —dijo entrecortadamente, entre suspiros y gemidos. Después mordió su cuello, reclamándolo por esa noche, y si era posible, por muchas mas… como suyo. Porque sabía, que después de esa noche, iba a querer mas de el.

—¿Verdad que te gusta? —preguntó Draco— ¿Verdad que soy el único que te puede gozar así?

—Si… ¡ah! —

—Dime Ginebra, quien es mejor… —preguntó Draco separando a Ginny para mirarla a los ojos, ella lo miró suplicante al sentir como las embestidas se había detenido casi por completo— ¿San Potter, o yo? ¿Quien te hace gozar? ¿A quien le pides más?

Draco comenzó con un ritmo, esta vez lento que hizo a Ginny gimotear en suplica.

—Tu, ah… ¡Tu, Draco! —respondió como mejor pudo— T-tu eres el mejor, H-harry nunca me ha satisfecho, solo tu... ah.

Draco sonrió orgulloso.

—Así se dice, ahora… tu recompensa —dijo el, sacando su falo dentro de ella, y divertido por la protesta de la pelirroja, le dio la vuelta. Ginny, apoyada en sus rodillas y manos, sintió como Draco rozaba con su pene, la vagina de ella. Miró hacia atrás, con suplica y Draco, no se hizo del rogar...

Y si hubo algo que Ginny no supo describir, fue el momento en que ambos culminaron. Como, embestidas mas tarde, el rubio derramaba su esencia dentro de ella, y Ginny, presa del orgasmo al que la había llevado Draco Malfoy, gemía sin control.

.

Y era por ese recuerdo, ese pecaminoso recuerdo, que en esos momento Ginny se hallaba frente a Harry, diciéndole que quería romper con el.

Porque, contrariamente a lo que había acordado con Malfoy en los lavabos, eso no había sido solo una vez. Después de aquello, había pasado, una, dos, tres… ¿Por qué se obstinaba en contar? Ya había perdido la cantidad de encuentros furtivos que había tenido con el rubio. Unas veces más en los baños de los prefectos, otra en la habitación de los requerimientos, en los baños comunes, una en el lago, en la torre de astronomía, en ese aula vacía en la que una vez Malfoy la había emboscado y llevado de ojos y boca vendados.

Habían mantenido una relación oculta de hace tres meses. Mientras en el día fingían odiarse, en la noche demostraba lo mucho que se deseaban. Draco aun mantenía esa faceta de "Rey" de castillo, y Ginny aun seguía siendo la novia del elegido.

Pero hace una semana exactamente, ese perfecto acuerdo donde dictaba que su relación solo sería pasional, se había roto, o mejor dicho: El lo había roto. Aun recordaba como Draco, en un momento extraño la había recibido, no con un beso feroz como el acostumbraba, si no con una manta sobre el pasto, frente al lago, con velas y una apetecible comida.

Parecía un sueño. Ginny se había hasta pellizcado, pero al ver como el rubio arqueaba una ceja y soltaba una de esas sonrisas arrogante que tanto le gustaba, comprendió que era la realidad, no un sueño o ilusión. Aceptando con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, la mano del rubio, tomó asiento junto a el. Esa experiencia había sido totalmente diferente a las que había vivido con el, e incluso junto con Harry, que tierno y demás, no provocaba el mismo efecto que Draco en ella.

Pero, unas horas después Ginny recordó, que esto no era un cuento de hadas. Ni bien supo como habían terminado discutiendo con Malfoy, muy enojado y con el orgullo herido ante las palabras de Ginny, había dejado bien en claro, que era el o su novio. Yéndose, había dejado a Ginny hecha un mar de lágrimas y con muchos pensamientos surcando su mente.

Había tomado una semana decidirse, el que hacer o que decir, y finalmente después de llorar mucho y pasar varios dolores de cabeza, se encontraba allí, de pie, junto con Harry, ahora, su ex novio.

La pelirroja se obligó a mantenerle la mirada, a los ojos verdes que la miraban con sorpresa. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no era fácil, mucho menos agradable, pero Draco tenía razón, no podían seguir con eso más. Como bien había dicho, no podía tenerlos a los dos, y ella ya había tomado la decisión…

Solo esperaba no haberlo hecho tarde.

Vio, no sin cierto miedo, como aquellos orbes verdes se volvían más oscuros, en una extraña combinación de enojo, tristeza y frustración, incluso, estuvo a punto de abrazarlo o consolarlo cuando vio como le temblaba el labio inferior, en un gesto de dolor.

—…Bien, como quieras. —dijo con voz pastosa, dándole la espalda a Ginny y caminando entre las mesas llena de alumnos que no dejaban de mirarlo, algunos con pena ajena, otros con sorpresa, algunas chica enamoradas de el con un profundo amor, y otros poco mas con notoria burla. Era el costo de ser famoso, ser victima de todo tipo de miradas ante cualquier acontecimiento, que lo incluyera de manera directa o indirecta.

Tan pronto Harry desapareció tras las puertas del gran comedor, las miradas automáticamente se dirigieron hacia Ginny, cambiando sus expresiones, estaban atentos ante cualquier movimiento de la pelirroja. Esta, sintiendo su rostro enrojecer, apretó con fuerza sus manos y se sentó en su lugar, escuchando como las charla iniciaba de nuevo en el lugar, pudiendo captar su nombre o apellido entre mucha de las conversaciones. Ignorando las voces lo mejor posible, se sirvió un poco de comida de las fuentes de oro.

—…Sabes que era lo que tenías que hacer —le dijo una voz a su lado, Ginny miró a Hermione, que en estos momento la estaba viendo entre una mirada compresión y orgullo.

—…Lo sé, solo es que… —

—El lo comprenderá con el tiempo, tranquila —susurró Luna que estaba comiendo con ellas. Aunque no fuera su mesa correspondiente, los de Ravenclaw, tan orgullosos y soberbios como siempre, habían dejado terminantemente claro que no querían que una extraña lunática se sentara con ellos, entonces Ginny había saltado en defensa de Luna, y le había dicho que no importaba, desde entonces ella se sentaría con los leones. Luna miró a Ginny a trasvés de su extrañas gafas y sonrió. Ginny suspiró.

La cena no tuvo más inconvenientes, además de que Ginny se la pasaba viendo a la mesa de Slytherin cada dos minutos en busca de esos ojos grises, nada. Bajó la mirada apenada ¿Acaso había pensando mucho en tomar una decisión? La cena concluyó y Ginny movió su pesado cuerpo, por los pasillos del castillo para ir a su habitación.

—Si, los Malvaviscos de menta son… —escuchaba conversaciones ajena ella. Se paró en seco en ese momento, solo para amarrarse el zapato y siguió. Cuando llegó a la sala común, fue a su cuarto directo a la cama.

Y la una de la mañana, se levantó, ya no pudiendo estar mas ahí, poniéndose una bata encima del camisón rosa que utilizaba, se puso las zapatillos y Salió. Caminando entre los pasillos, pendiente que ningún profesor la pillara, teniendo que cambiar la dirección cada poco debido al cambio de las escaleras, llegó finalmente a su destino.

—Malvaviscos de menta —citó ella, y la lustrosa puerta de cobra, hizo un "clic" y se abrió. Ginny sonrió.

Menos mal que había estado, en ese momento más pendiente en su entorno que en sus propios pensamientos, porque si no, no hubiera escuchado esa "charla accidental" con su amigo Blaise. En el momento que ella se agachó supuestamente para amarrase el zapato, aprovechó y rozo su mano con el trasero del chico, como una respuesta a el.

Sonriendo ante el pensamiento, Ginny entró.

Los pilares daban que rodeaban la bañera hizo imposible a Ginny ver, quien estaba adentro. Con algo de curiosidad se acercó a ellos, escondiéndose tras uno miró hacia la piscina. Se quedó con la boca abierta ante la escena.

Draco Malfoy, en todo su esplendor, con algunas gotitas de agua recorriendo su pecho y cabello rubio. Su cara perfectamente echada hacia atrás, y con una mueca de placer irrefutable. Sus brazos, sus fuertes brazos levemente flexionados, y sosteniendo su erecto pene.

Ginny sintió como en ese momento su cara enrojecía, y como también se le secaba la garganta y los labios, teniendo que pasarse la lengua entre ellos, su mano derecho desató el nudo de la bata.

Draco bombeaba con fuerza, notándose la fuerte y necesitada erección que tenía una gotita de líquido blanco en la punta. Ginny enrojeció hasta las orejas, y mordiéndose el labio inferior, salió entre los pilares.

—….¿Disfrutando tu solo, Malfoy? —dijo en todo arrogante, la misma frase que el había dicho, y con lo que habían iniciado todo. Draco, primero se sobresaltó, pero después, al fijarse que era la pelirroja, sonrió.

—¿Acaso te dedicas a espirar personas bañándose, Weasley? —preguntó siguiendo el juego, disfrutando de la caminata lenta de la pelirroja. El camisón que llevaba era corto, dejando mostrar sus largas, tersas y blancas piernas, también dejaba mostrar sus hombros bañados en peca y su pálido cuello, que ya no tenían marca, El mismo se encargaría de que eso cambiara esa noche.

—A personas no, solo a una. —dijo Ginny guiñándole un ojo.

Con un movimiento rápido se desató la cabellera, que cayó sobre su espalda como una ola de fuego. Draco sonrió mirando de arriba abajo a Ginny. La pelirroja, sonriente también, metió un pie en la piscina…

Poco a poco, mientras le pelirroja caminaba hacia el, el camisón se mojaba, trasparentándose y pegándose a su piel. Se miraron, y sonrieron.

Oh, esto iba a ser bueno.

* * *

**Por favor, no busque historias de mi aqui, por no las van a encontrar n.n Era, sin ir mas lejos: Horribles. **

**Así**** que, después de borrarlas (Cosa, que me costó mucho) practicar mucho mi escritura, perfeccionarlas y demás cosas que me hacia doler las manos de tanto escribí, me anime finalmente de voler :P Aun tengo mucho que mejorar, pero creo que, en comparacion de mis fics anteriores, esto al menos podría clasificarse como "bueno", no creen?**

**A ver, este fic... que puedo decir de el? owo... Lo tenía hace tiempo en mis documentos, pero no me animaba a terminarlo, hasta que un dia, aburrida y con tarea que ignorarla me dije "por que no?" y bueno, aquí está n.n! No recuerdo muy bien lo que me conllevo a esta trama, creo que fue una charla con mis amigas xD **

**Por cierto, planeo, algún día, subir un longfic Drinny, no se si algún día escucharon del fic "esclava del enemigo" pues bien, digamos que el fic en el que estoy trabajando, es como realmente visualizaba el fic n.n! Ustedes que dicen, debería subirlo o no? **

**Y neh, tampoco se olviden de este oneshot! Comenten, pongan en favorito, pidan mas fic! No me hagn sentir que hablo sola por favor, dejen un comentario a este autora en crecimiento n.n! **


End file.
